Not alone
by Nabe Caso
Summary: Tom Riddle was a skinny little boy with a pretty face who wasn't scared of the rain.One day while running from a beating he meets Hermione and finds ou that he is not so alone as he thought he were.


The rain was falling like it was the end of the world, with lightning dancing about in the sky to the sound of thunder. The dark, thick clouds kept the notion of night and day out of reach and people, after three continuous days of this water curtain going on, couldn't stand any longer being held captives in their homes.

The bad weather limited the housewife to staying bored and waiting with their children for the housband to arrive at the end of the day of work bringing news of the outside and making any new gossip a highlight for the traps they were in. All around the city, there was a feeling of boredom and people were sick and tired of it.

London had never been more grey .

The rain washed all the humour left and when it hit violently at Wool's orphanage windows also left a bunch of little ones scared, a hand full of young ones suspicious and a huddle of adults in the alert. Tom Riddle was a skinny little one with a pretty face who wasn't scared of the rain. Tom was scared by the threats of some suspicious young ones who chased and tormented him every toss and turn. He would never admit to being scared, of course, he liked to think the avoidance, careful steps around the house and the search he did looking all around himself were merely a form of precaution and not a sign that he was afraid.

People are different in lots of ways: hair colour, nose shape, music taste and so on. Tom was different in a special way and he knew it. He was a wizard even though he couldn't name what he was capable of doing yet. He could make things move and happen at his will, well when he willed hard enough with all his being of 3/4 of a decade years old. The first time it happened, he was confused, the second he knew that was no coincidence, the third time made him proud and then he was out and about talking about his special abilities every opportunity he had. He was by no way even near being able to control it, however, that didn't stop him from trying hard and occasionally having a few bursts of magic.

The other kids didn't believe a word he said and with time he was labeled as a liar. Kids can be really cruel when they pick on someone. Tom felt it on a daily basis the terror of being distrusted and ignored, but that was better than being noted, beaten and taunted. The little ones learned from the young ones that tormenting Tom was a fun pastime, especially on rainy days when they weren't allowed to go out. The biggest game on the house was finding Riddle and making him run to hide from view. No one knew where he went when he hide, but no one cared either. The fun was about chasing him, shoving him, calling him names and demanding him to do his special tricks since he was so incredible.

The little Riddle had a special hiding place in the attic where no one went because was thought to be locked since Mrs Cole, the woman who run the place, lost the key. The truth is She hadn't lost the key just forgot to take it out of the door lock to Tom's luck in a day he was running for his life with a bruised arm and a faint limp from being pushed off the last steps of the stairs. She did postpone doing another key since the orphanage was in a tight spot with money and the attic didn't contain nothing especially useful.

On that third day of torrential rain Tom was running through the corridors on the first floor trying to loose some young ones that were after him for about twenty minutes now so he could recoil to his place in the attic when at the moment he passed the front door heading for the stairs a knock was heard. He knew his chances at escaping were nowhere near good so he went for the door to gain some time- and witnesses.

At the door, holding a big umbrella real tight in one of his hands was a tall man, wearing worn clothes with a severe expression on his face. A lighting that crossed the skies at that moment gave him a sinister vibe and the thunder made the little girl clutched to his other hand squirm and jump a bit taking Tom's attention.

"I have to see Mis Cole right away" he barked to Riddle.

" Yes, sir. Follow me please, sir" Tom saw from the corner of his eyes the two young ones retreat in defeat while he guided the stranger to Mrs Cole office.

The little one stole glances at the girl who seemed to try to blend in the man's coat. She had frizzy hair and big scared eyes that took everything but him. Her mouth was set in a thin line her face expression one of terror occasionally cringing and squirming at the sound of the storm.

Once more the man knocked , but this time on the office's door. The old Mrs Cole took her time to answer and the thing about her was that she wasn't a patient person and she considered herself as a person with no time for bullshit. An interesting fact about her was that she considered Tom a boy full of bullshit so she always lets out a tired sigh when she sees him.

Tom Riddle was surrounded by people, but all on his own since neither the adults would listen to him. To everyone he was just a boy who lied at every breath and for that didn't deserve the time.

As expected, she started to sigh, but caught herself in the middle of it when she saw the man standing with the little girl that accompanied the young Riddle.

"And who are you, sir?" she glared by the corner of her eyes in the general direction she knew Tom was.

"The name is Adalbert Brodmoor and you must be Mrs Cole" he said in a hurry with no time to spare " I am here to discuss little Miss Granger situation, you see." he said vaguely pointing in the girl's direction.

Mrs Cole gave him the opposite of a smile rudely telling Tom to show the girl around. She was discontent with having to house another one when things weren't exactly good, but she couldn't turn her away.

The moment the door closed behind Mister Brodmoor Tom was ready to leave the girl to fend for herself and find out on her own how things worked, however something peculiar happened and he couldn't ignore that. Another lighting crossed the sky with the loudest thunder yet and the girl reacted the exact same she had been doing for the last minutes while they walked through the house. The difference was that this time as she closed her eyes in fear the lights in the corridor went out, the window opened on its own and the vase on the table across from the Mrs Cole's office moved slightly to its right.

"Follow me" he decided to take her to the attic. If she was like him- and he was pretty sure she was- that would be the safest place to talk. He guided her, being careful not to stumble across anyone. When he arrived in the stairwell leading to his safe place he stopped and turned to her not giving away he intended to get in the room.

" We are safe here and I will ask you some questions" He said not giving an option. The poor girl could only stare with teary eyes at this boy with sheer determination in his stand. " do you make things happen that you can't explain?"

"W-what?" she was confused now.

" I mean, did ever make something happen, something you can't explain, when you were angry or scared?" he gave her a cheeky smile and a knowing look. The girl's eyes grew wide and she seemed like she was cornered. " I can do things like that too" he assured her.

" Do you really?" she needed confirmation. " Yes, I do" he gave it to her.

" Don't tell anyone about it. People around here don't take this kind of thing well believe me I know. I talked about it and now everyone hates me." He warned, she gasped.

" You really don't need to be scared. We'll have each other and I promise I won't let them get to you. You the first one like me I meet, you know"

"You are the first one I meet that is like me too" She graced him with a weak smile " and I won't leave you to do all the work. I'll protect you too!"

For the first time in a long time the boy smiled for a reason other than talking to the garden snakes in the backyard. He had found someone like him. He wasn't alone, not really. He was not an abomination and if this girl could make things happen like him, maybe- just maybe- there were others too.

"I'm Tom Riddle" he extended his hand to her.

"I'm glad I met you Tom, I'm Hermione Granger."

He then proceeded to retrieve the key from his pant's pocket and open the attic door telling her all about how he got the key and how no one besides them knew the place could be open and that it would be their secret place when everyone were being mean.


End file.
